Truth & Trust
by BonesPixi
Summary: Syracuse 1999- No longer being able to keep her memory secret, and although scared of his reaction, Carrie tells Al.


**So I'm new to writing for Unforgettable, and I see there isn't really many stories for it, so I thought I'd write a little something. Hope you like.**

"How could you possibly know that?" Al asked Carrie. She always came out with the wackiest theories that were never wrong.

"You just have to trust me," she said. She hadn't told Al about her superior memory. She was sick of it controlling every part of her life. And she thought once everyone knew she would be an easy target, just like she was in high school.

"I do trust you. But I can also tell there's something you're not telling me," they had been working together for about a month and a half, and had been secretly seeing each other for a couple of weeks.

Carrie looked around at the room full of detectives. "Can we go somewhere more private?" Al nodded and she followed him until they were out of sight.

"So what is it?" Al pushed.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and try to explain it without coming off as a total wack-job. This was it. It was over. He wouldn't want to work with her anymore, or keep seeing her. She would have to go back working with her old lazy partner and would be a social pariah again.

"I kind of…I can umm…" Carrie stammered, she didn't know how he would take it. No one ever made her feel anything but strange about her memory. For once she felt like she fit in and she didn't want that to change. "I have a really good memory," she explained trying to play down what she could do.

"Like you can tell me what you had for breakfast a week ago?" Al asked not really knowing what she was afraid of.

"More like a year ago," she said as she bit down on her lip and looked towards the floor.

"What'd you have?" Al asked curiously not really sure what to take of this.

She took a deep breathe in. "Ah on the 30th of April 1998 I had a bowl of cornflakes with a spoonful of sugar and coffee with cream and three…wow I had a lot of sugar that day, I definitely need to think about cutting back. Oh and I grabbed a green apple on my way out the door," she recalled.

"So you remember…everything?"

"Everything," she nodded.

"Wow."

"You believe me?" She asked stunned, people usually took a little more convincing or wanted to use her as a party trick.

"Carrie, I've seen what you've done in the past month. Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"It's just most people want to test me, or they think I'm weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah," she looked so scared, like her whole world would fall apart at any moment. Al didn't understand why.

"I think you're extraordinary."

"-Arily weird?" She said thinking that's what he meant.

Al looked around to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone he cupped her cheek in his hand. "No, just extraordinary." She turned and hid her smile in his hand. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. No one had ever made her feel this comfortable about her 'gift'. For once she didn't feel like Scary Carrie.

Carrie raised her hand to Al's and pulled it away from her cheek by bringing it to her mouth and kissed it softly. Al couldn't believe he had already fallen for this girl. He hadn't had feelings like this, he usually just played around. But Carrie wasn't just an ordinary girl. She wasn't a fling or a one night stand. She was real.

Hearing footsteps they both quickly lowered their hands. "So people test you?" Al asked remembering something Carrie had said. "How?"

"They give me a date and I tell them what happened that day," she explained.

"Can I try it out?"

"I guess."

"6pm 30th of April 1999?"

She looked at him somewhat confused that was a three and a half hours away. "I remember the past, not predict the future, Al."

"Well if you could, you would see us grabbing some Chinese and a cold six pack, then heading back to mine for the rest of the night," he said giving her a cheeky grin and raising his eyebrows.

"Well aren't you a regular Nostradamus," Carrie replied smiling.


End file.
